Stay
by Dust-Mikkie-Tedmik
Summary: *After Fang*  what I want to happen when Fang leaves/comes back.  Song-fic.


_Disclaimer : I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters._

**Stay**

Ever felt like, the whole world has betrayed you? Well, my world had betrayed me, because Fang was my world, and he left.

But I'm Maximum Ride, right? This shouldn't stop or even dent my desire to protect my flock. So I won't let it.

I lifted my body up off the bed and stood up. Everyone else was awake already. We were at my mom's house, resting, getting over shock and depression.

I made my way down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Everyone looked up and gasped, surprised to see me up.

Angel ran up and hugged me. "I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault. I-I-I-"

"Shhhh…none of this is your fault," I said in a soft whisper.

"Max, I can read your mind. I know that you blame me, even if it's only a little," Angel looked up at me.

_Maybe so, but what you're doing right now shows me that you can change back. I'm sorry if I did anything that helped you get into that . . . stage. But I'm glad you're back now._

Angel smiled at me again. "Me too."

It was then that I noticed everyone staring at us. I blinked and looked around.

"Hiya," That was all I managed to get out before I was tackled by an enthusiastic Gazzy.

"I'm so glad you're back," he said. He clung onto my shirt for a few more seconds before he let go.

My freedom was short lived as Nudge then launched herself at me. "Oh my Gosh, Max. We thought for sure that you would have trouble or change because Fang isn't here. I am so glad you didn't. Now we can move on, and, like, go shopping and get our hair and nails done while the boys go and do whatever. Fang could watch . . . them," Nudge looked down. Then her head snapped up. "Or Iggy could. Yeah, and me you and Angel can do whatever. But first we have to find a town and mwphe."

Iggy had his hand over her mouth. "Well it's good to see that Fangs absent hasn't change you either," I said, smiling.

Nudge pulled Iggy's hand off her mouth, and then stepped back. Iggy came up to me and hugged me as well.

"I'll try to help you as much as I can. I'll always be here for you, anytime and anywhere," Iggy promised.

"Thank you Iggy, and I know you will. That means a lot to me," I said into his ear, so only he would hear.

He nodded and let go.

"Why don't we check Fang's blog? See if we can figure out where he is, and make sure he's, like, not at the School or something," Nudge suggested.

I nodded, and we all headed up to my room. I sat on the bed beside the chair and put the computer in my lap.

The Flock, or what was remaining of it, gathered around me. I clicked on the internet button and waited. I went to , and then clicked on his lasts blog. It was titled, 'MISSIN' HER'.

_Yo,_

_To any guy out there, if you have found your soul-mate, and are going out with her, never leave her, even if you think it is for the best._

_That's right. I left Max. And it's the biggest mistake I have ever made. I even left this letter for her and the Flock, but I don't know if she even read it or not._

_What if I came back now? She would beat me up, not that I don't deserve it, and she may not forgive me. But with her, I'm willing to do anything to get her back. She's my world and my life. _

_Here I found this poem online that works great for what I'm trying to say._

_A girl is talking to her boyfriend. She asks him some questions._

"_Do you like me?" he says, "No."_

"_Do you think I'm pretty?" he says "No."_

"_If I walked away right now, would you cry?" he says "No."_

_She starts to walk away, unable to bear it anymore. The boy runs up and gently grabs her wrist._

_He says, "I don't like you, I _love_ you._

"_I don't think you're pretty, I know you're _beautiful.

"_If you walked away right now I wouldn't cry, I would _die._"_

_Man__, the only thing on my mind, other than Max, is that I hope she's not reading this. . . . And if she is, in twenty years, I'm never gonna hear the end of it. Maybe I'll see them sooner, who knows?_

_I miss Angel, before she went evil, ands yes I know it's bad to call__ someone in the Flock evil, but . . .Well anyway, I still miss her being our little angel. She used to be so sweet and innocent. _

_I miss Gazzy for being __himself. And being a little trooper. And I do have to admit, maybe even a little for his "skill"._

_I miss Nudge, and her fashion sense, her non-stop-rambling, and for being herself._

_I miss Iggy's amazing ability to cook. His wood working and the healing, the bombs and the ability-to-make-us-forget-he-is-blind._

_What can I say about Max? I miss being able to fall asleep to her breathing, her mothering skills, her leaderly ways, her ability to read me, her ability cope, and her lying skills. I also miss her in general._

_I miss the whole flock soo much, but would they even want me back? 'Cause without them, I'm lost._

_Fly on, Fang_

_P.S. if the Flock is reading this, check out the song Stay. By Miley Cyrus._

I looked up from the screen. "You guys want to check it out?"

"Yes!" Nudge and Angel practically screamed in my ear.

"Hey, I want to be able to hear by the time I'm twenty," Iggy said.

I went to and search 'stay'. I managed to find a video with lyrics, after a few minutes of searching.

I smiled when I heard the song start.

_Well it's good to hear your voice_

_I hope you're doin' fine_

_And if you ever wonder_

_I'm lonely here tonight_

_I'm lost here in this moment_

_And time keeps slipping by_

_And if I could have just one wish_

_I'd have you by my side_

_Oh, oh, I miss you_

_Oh, oh, I need you_

_And I love you more than I did before_

_And if__ today I don't see your face_

_Nothing' changed, _

_No one could take your place_

_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry it's this way_

_But I'm coming home_

_I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I will stay_

_I will stay_

_Well I tried to live without you_

_And tears fall from my eyes_

_I'm alone and I feel empty_

_God I'm torn apart inside_

_I look up at the stars_

_Hoping your doing the same_

_And somehow I fell closer_

_And I can hear you say_

_Oh, oh, I miss you_

_Oh, oh, I need you_

_And I love you more than I did before_

_And is today I don't see your face_

_Nothing' changed, _

_No one could take your place_

_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry it's this way_

_But I'm coming home_

_I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I will stay_

_I will _

_Stay, I'll always stay_

_I never want to lose_

_And if I had to I would chose you_

_So-oh stay, please always stay_

'_Cause you're the one that I hold onto_

_And my heart would stop without_

_You…_

_And I love you more than I did before_

_And is today I don't see your face_

_Nothing' changed, _

_No one could take your place_

_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry it's this way_

_But I'm coming home_

_I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I will stay_

_I will stay_

_I will_

_Stay._

I was crying by the end of the song, and so were the girls. Gazzy was trying not to, and so was Iggy.

"So, can I stay?" said a voice I thought I would never hear.

I turned and gasped, my eyes wide. The next thing I knew, I was latched onto Fang, for two reasons.

One: I was never letting go, and two: I was being forced to hold onto Fang by the rest of the Flock.

I smiled and whispered into Fang's ear, "You're still a part of this Flock. Besides, when did you leave?"

**Okay so what do you think? I found this song once online, and it was automatically my favorite! R&R!**


End file.
